


More Fish Vicar?

by PippinPips



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Where Charles and Erik are Penguins, and it's short, and kind of just silly, animal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippinPips/pseuds/PippinPips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik still hates humans and Charles still wants to help Erik. </p>
<p>But there's that whole thing that they have flippers and stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Fish Vicar?

**Author's Note:**

> I know there is a penguin fic already, and I do not wish to step upon any toes. This was written a while back as an apology to someone whom I left in a chat all alone. 
> 
> And I just now got around to putting this up on Ao3
> 
> Art by [Elsian](../users/Elsian/pseuds/Elsian)

Erik hated humans. Not a really big deal. Except for that fact he was surrounded by them, pressing their faces against the glass and oogling at him. He’d had enough of it and dived into the water. Let them try and stare at him then. The other more showy penguins had decided to put on a show chasing each other and making complete and utter fools of themselves in front of humans. Like that helped their case in anyway shape or form. Erik swam further away from the glass and did his best to scowl at the humans. Eventually those humans left and Erik returned to the surface only to have another group coo at him and point excitedly as something. He wasn’t quite sure what they were doing until someone came into their tank.

It was of course the usual human that invaded his sanctuary with a bucket of food. As if he needed help finding his own food. Except he kind of did, but that didn’t mean he was going to just take food from a human. What kind of insult was that? Erik waddled over to a rock collection and watched the human from a distance. Most of the other penguins weren’t shy, but there were a few who took his idea and kept their distance until they couldn’t anymore. But then suddenly there was a burst of commotion as one of the smaller penguins flopped against the slight incline and dived into the water. He shook his head from side to side until he realized the other penguin had appeared from one of the many holes in the rocks and was coming over to him. He dropped the fish at Erik’s feet and looked at him.

“I thought you might be hungry my friend,” the smaller penguin spoke up. “I know you don’t like to take food from humans, so I thought maybe if I intervened.” Erik stared at the smaller penguin for a while longer.

“You did this, for me? Who the hell are you?” Erik demanded. He flapped his flippers, there was no way he was weak enough that he needed to be taken care of.

“Oh! Of course forgive me. I am Charles, and there is no reason to get mad. I merely did this so you didn’t starve to death or so that you weren’t taken out of the tank to be fed in private,” Charles paused. “By humans.” Erik humphed, but Charles had kind of a point. He bent over and gobbled up the fish and ignored how happy the action had made Charles.

“There I ate it,” he grumped.

“Fantastic! Now I’ll get you another one!” Charles dived into the hole and he was off before Erik could stop him. The fish had been nice, Erik mused. Maybe he could stand to associate with the other penguin. 

 


End file.
